


Of course I like you

by Practicemakesperfect



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M, Pouty Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: All Baekhyun wants to know is if Kyungsoo still likes him, but his jerk of a boyfriend just has to make things harder than they have to be.(Aka Baekhyun wants Kyungsoo’s attention and gets bratty when he doesn’t give it to him)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Of course I like you

**Author's Note:**

> I think I can't escape Baeksoo.

There’s something about watching his boyfriend work that’s inexplicably hot.

Baekhyun lays his head on top of his arms, eyeing Kyungsoo as he leans over a piece of paper, writing. His eyes are focused on the page. Unconsciously, he chews on his bottom lip, pauses to consider the question, then resumes his writing. 

Hm. Maybe Baekhyun secretly has a thing for silent, focused types, because god does he love it when Kyungsoo is like this. They’ve only been dating for a month or so, and he still hasn’t gotten bored of spending time with Kyungsoo while he studies. 

Baekhyun leans his head to the side, suddenly feeling hyper. He wants attention. And he wants it now. “Soo...”

His boyfriend gives him an unsatisfying “hm?” without looking up, flipping the page.

“Do you like me?”

Kyungsoo sighs. This isn’t an unfamiliar question—Baekhyun loves to ask it every day, probably just so he can hear Kyungsoo say yes. “Mhm.”

Baekhyun is quiet for a bit, he swings his feet before saying, “But do you _really_?”

“Don’t you have work to do?”

Baekhyun frowns, lifting his head a fraction. “ _Kyungsoo_.”

“Yes, Baek, I do like you. Now shut up and study already. We have a test on Friday.”

Unconvinced, Baekhyun picks up his binder and opens it. He’s pouting. “But—“

“If you ask me again I’m going to stop liking you.”

“Fine,” Baekhyun says back. “Then I don’t like you either.” When Kyungsoo doesn’t reply, Baekhyun picks up his phone.

Chanyeol answers three rings later. “‘Sup?”

“Chanyeol, Kyungsoo is an idiot.”

At that, Kyungsoo looks up. Baekhyun pointedly ignores his gaze, swinging his feet more.

“Why? What did he do?”

“He’s being a jerk. He said he doesn’t like me anymore.”

“Kyungsoo did? Are you sure?”

“Yeah, he did.” Now Baekhyun was looking right at Kyungsoo, a smug expression on his face. “I think I’ll just break up with him and find someone else. You know Sehun, from our music theory class? Isn’t he pretty cu—“

Kyungsoo leans over and plucks the phone from Baekhyun’s grasp, interrupting him.

“Say it again,” Kyungsoo said, the beginnings of a warning smile on his face. 

“Chanyeol! I’m dating Sehun instead!”

Kyungsoo pauses, leaning the phone closer to his ear, and Baekhyun frowns at being ignored. “Yeah, Baekhyun’s just being dramatic because he wanted attention and I told him he had to do homework instead.” There’s a bit of silence while Chanyeol presumably answers and Kyungsoo is clearly fighting a smile when Baekhyun glares at him. “I know. And guess what he kept bothering me with?” Laughing, Kyungsoo grins at Baekhyun’s glare and puts the phone on speaker and leans back.

“—been going out for a month already and he’s still asking? You let him hug you, for Christ’s sake. If you don’t like him I don’t know what the hell you feel.”

“Exactly.” Kyungsoo leans over, the hand with Baekhyun’s phone leaning on the counter, and kisses him. “I like you a lot. Promise.”

“Okay, I’m hanging up before I hear stuff I’d rather not” is all Chanyeol says before he leaves and Kyungsoo bumps noses with Baekhyun.

“Hey, don’t be upset.” He let’s go of the phone and scoots over, nuzzling Baekhyun’s cheek with his nose when Baekhyun ignores him. “Baek. Baek. Baek—“

“What?” He’s grumpy now. Without even looking he can tell Kyungsoo is struggling to fight a smile.

“Love you.”

And that’s what does it. Baekhyun can’t help the smile that blooms across his face as he mumbles, albeit a bit reluctantly, “I love you, too.”

“What was that?”

“I said I love you, you jerk.”

Laughing, Kyungsoo dodges the swat of his hand and envelopes him in a hug. Baekhyun melts instantly. “One more time?” Kyungsoo asks cutely.

How needy. But the thought is smug and Baekhyun is satisfied, snuggling closer into his arms. This time his voice is soft, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @andwewrite_pmp uwu
> 
> Please stay happy and healthy and warm and comforted and I love you guys, remember that ❤️


End file.
